List of Items/By Alphabetical Order
The items in the game by what letter (or number) they start with. # *$1000 Bill *.44 Colt Walker * 1652 Sixpence Coin *1676 Spanish Silver Coin *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin *1735 Boston Map *1750 Blunderbuss *1768 Lottery Ticket *1772 Fusee Pocket Watch *1776 Annual Register (3,000$) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent *1777 Charleville Musket *1791 Small Eagle Cent *1800s Bowling Ball *1809 $5 Gold Coin *1822 John Quincy Adams Signed Letter *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol *1838 Colt Paterson *1842 Book of Mormon *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver *1850 Indian Peace Medal *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon *1861 Double Eagle Coin *1861 Gambling Set *1861 Half Eagle *1862 Three Cent Postage Stamp *1863 Sharps Carbine *1884 Italian Incunable *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun *1886 Winchester Rifle *1889 Giffard Gas Pistol *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon *1890s Colt .45 Revolver *1891 Drilling Combination Gun *1898 Full Deck Slot Machine *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick *18th Century Flintlock Pistol * 1900 Olympic Ticket *1902 Sears Pump Organ *1905 Sideshow Poster *1908 Roller Organ (3,000$) *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form *1913 Official Baseball Rulebook *1914 $20 Bill *1916 National Cash Register *1920s Remington Typewriter *1920s Ukelele Banjo *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin *1929 World Series Press Pin *1930s Rolls-Royce Hood Ornament *1930s Slot Machine *1932 Ford Roadster *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible *1932-S Washington Quarter *1934 Rickenbacher Frying Pan Guitar *1940 Indian Motorcycle *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass *1940s Keypunch Machine *1940s Pin-Up Poster (vertical) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (horizontal) *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car *1941 Tax Book *1942 Chicago Bears Football *1947 Schwinn Whizzer Motorcycle Bike *1953 Peter Pan Production Cel *1956 ES 225-T Gibson Guitar *1957 Chevrolet 150 2-door *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood Limousine *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug *1965 Chevy Impala Station Wagon *1967 Bears Autographed Football *1967 Ford F-100 Pickup *1969 Buick Skylark *1969 Les Paul Professional Guitar *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle *1970 Grammy Award *1973 Airstream Trailer *1973 Jeep CJ5 *1974 Lotus Europa *1975 Golden State Warriors Ring (11,500) * 1978 Globetrotters Basketball *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle *1984 Macintosh Computer * 1984 Olympic Torch *1987 Jaguar XJ6 *1988 Apple IIGS Computer *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy *19th-Century Doctor's Buggy *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin *2001 Boss Hoss Trike *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck *3440 City of Truro Train Model *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife A *"A Hard Day's Night" Movie Tickets *Abraham Lincoln Collection *AL Baseball Collection *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 *Albrecht Durer Print *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket *Andrew Jackson Receipt *Animatronic Parrot *Antique Barber Collection *Antique Barber Pole *Antique Barber's Chair *Antique Billiard Items *Antique Cane Gun *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." *Antique Carpenter's Chest *Antique Casper's Whiskey Bottle *Antique Coffee Grinder *Antique Comptometer *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno *Antique Diving Helmet *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker *Antique Duck Press *Antique Duck Pull Toy *Antique Dueling Pistols *Antique Dutch Scale *Antique Dynamite Detonator *Antique Electricity Generator *Antique Flintlock Lighter * Antique Football Collection *Antique Football Helmet *Antique Gun Desk *Antique Halberd *Antique Harmonica *Antique Ivory Sundial *Antique Kentucky Long Rifle *Antique Key Gun *Antique Lebenswecker *Antique Map of France *Antique Melee Weapons Collection *Antique Minecart *Antique Music Box *Antique Peg Leg *Antique Political Dolls *Antique Potty Chair *Antique Powder Horn (3,950$) *Antique Printing Press *Antique Railroad Bonds *Antique Railroad Inspection Mirror *Antique Razor *Antique Remington Revolver *Antique Scottish Knives *Antique Spinning Wheel *Antique Spotlight *Antique Telescope *Antique Thermometer *Antique Tie Press *Antique Toy Army Truck *Antique Train Set *Antique Travel Kit *Antique Tricycle *Antique Washing Machine *Antique Watchmaker's Tool *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock *Apollo 13 Checklist *Apollo 13 Heat Shield *Apollo 16 Flag *Apollo 17 Photos *Apollo Program Collection *Arkansas Toothpick *Armada Chest *Armour Security Badge *Art Deco Penny Scale *Artemis and the Stag *"Artillery" Cast-Iron Bank *Au Lion Trench Knife *Austrian Pinfire Pistol *Autographed Gemini Photo *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey *Autographed Photo of The Who *Autographed "The Godfather" Script *Ava Wood Cutting Saws B *B-29 Navigation Dome *B-57 Thermonuclear Weapon Cover *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo *Babe Ruth Baseball Card *Babe Ruth Collection *Babe Ruth Signed Check *Baby Gas Mask *Bag of Stamps *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano *Ball And Chain * Baltic Amber *Bamboo Fishing Rod *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees *Battle Axe *Beethoven's Symphony No.6 Book *Berlin Wall *Big Six Gambling Wheel *Binion's Playing Card Vending Machine *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge *Blackstone Birdcage *Bo Jackson Bat *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin *Book Signed by "Shoeless" Joe Jackson *Bowling Ball from "Kingpin" *Bowling Ball Mortar *Breitling Emergency Watch *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster *Bulletproof Vest *Burnside Carbine Rifle *Bustamante Egg Art C *Caesar's Palace Armor *Calf Roping Machine *Caligula Coin *Captain Cook Medal *Carlo Gambino Signed Check *Carriage Strongbox *Cast-Iron Bank Collection *Catholic Cardinal Ring *Celebrity Deathmatch Marilyn Manson Doll *Celestial Navigation Trainer *Charles Lindbergh Doll *Charles Paul de Kock Collection *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy *Chien-lung Bowl (3,000$) *Chronometer *Civil War Cavalry Saber *Civil War Diaries *Civil War Era Bugle *Civil War Era Flask *Civil War Era Knork *Civil War Field Desk *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun *Claw Machine *Clint Walker Jacket *Coal Scrip Coins *Colonel Sanders Suit *Colonial Buttons *Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Confederate Belt Buckle *Confederate Collection *Confederate LeMat Revolver *Confederate Money *Confederate Officer's Sword *Confederate Schoolbook *Congolese Chief Sword *Copper Alloy Viking Bracelets *Corn Shucker *Creepy Collection *Crosby, Stills & Nash Autographed Guitar *Curta Calculator D *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" *Darth Maul Statue *"David Copperfield" First Edition *Demijohn *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper *Dinosaur Eggs *Dionne Quintuplets Dolls *"Don Quixote" Collection *Dr. J Autographed Shoe *Dueling Pistol *Dutch East India Bell * Dwight D. Eisenhower Signed Book E *Eanger I. Couse Painting *Early 1900s Power Shear *Edison Home Phonograph *Edmund Hillary Signed Note *Egg-Laying Vending Machine *Eisenhower Action Figure *Electroshock Device *Electioneering Device *Eli Whitney Musket *Energy Totem *Erte's "La Danseuse" *Etching by Pietro Facchetti *European Brass Car Horn *Evel Knievel ID *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine *Excelsior Accordion F *"Fat Man" Steering Wheel *FDR Collection *FDR Home Movie Footage *FDR Signed Letter *Fire Starter and Flint Stones *First Acts of Congress Book *First Edition "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" *First Edition of "Lolita" *First Edition "Paradise Lost" *First Three Years of Sports Illustrated *Flax Bow *Flintlock Musketoon *Floyd Nichols Fighting Knife *Fold-Over $1 Error Note *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition *Fork from the Hindenburg *Fortune Telling Machine *Founding Fathers Collection *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle *Foxhole Lighter *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet * Frank Sinatra Invitational Golf Putter *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return *Fred Coates Pistol *French Carabinier Helmet and Armor *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun G *Gambling Collection *General Custer Photo *George Washington Funeral Coin *German Two-Handed Sword *Gibson Mandolin *Gibson Master Museum Acoustic Guitar *Glass Target Balls *Gold Bar *Gold Sunglasses *Gold Viking Bracelet *Grizzly Adams Signed Memorabilia *Grover Cleveland Signed Document *Gruen Pendant Watch *G-Suit and Helmet *Gun Lighter Collection *Gunsmoke Props H *Half-Scale Antique Musket *Halsman Einstein Photo * Hank Williams Sr. Amp *Hanovia Sun Lamp *Harpers Ferry Musket *Harry Houdini Straightjacket *Hatfield & McCoy Winchester Rifle *Helen Keller Signed Letter *Hemingway Autographed Photo *Hershey Duesenberg Drawings *High Wheeled Bicycle *Hillerich & Bradsby Putter *Hitler Novelty Matches *Hog Oiler *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon I *Ida McKinley Tiara *Identi-Kit *Indian Dowry Chest *Indiana Jones Whip *Infrared Heat Seeker *Iwo Jima Battle Plans J *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit * Jabba the Hutt Play-Doh Set (45$) *Jack Johnson Signed Postcards *James A. Garfield Letter *James Caan Motorcycle (50,000$) *Japanese Air Raid Siren *Japanese WWII Sword *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos *Jar Jar Binks Statue *Jesse James Tintype Photos *JFK March on Washington Letter *JFK Memorabilia *Jim Morrison's Painted Door *Jimi Hendrix Super Concert '70 Poster *Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album *Joan Miro Lithograph *Joe Jackson "Black Betsy" Bat *John Dillinger Wanted Poster (500$) *John Hancock Signature *John Lennon by Danny Dent *John Wayne High School Yearbook *John Wesley Hardin Business Card *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Johnny Cash Driver's License *Jousting Helmet K *Keith Haring Untitled "Three-Eyed Face" *Keith Haring Untitled "Snake" *Kennedy Cigar Box *Kennedy Letters *Kentucky Long Rifle *Klingon Bat'leth *Knapp Combination Table Saw *Knights Of The Round Table L *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss *LeCoultre Atmos Clock *LeRoy Nieman's "Love Story" *Liberty Passes *Lincoln & Johnson Campaign Poster *Lincoln Assassination Playbill *Lindbergh Case Documents *Lindbergh Propeller *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy * Lusitania Medal *Lyndon B. Johnson Pen M *Magnavox Odyssey 200 Game Console *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver *Manhattan Project Souvenir *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb *Marc Chagall Lithograph *Marie Antoinette Diamond Buttons *Marilyn Monroe Termination Letter * Marilyn Monroe USO ID *Mark 1 Military Knife *Martiros' "Untitled" *Master Violet Ray 11 *Mastodon Tusk *Mattie Silks Endorsed Dagger *McClellan Pack Saddle *McQuerry Duesenberg Drawing *Medieval Mace (4,000$) *Metal Hand Restraints *Meteorite *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring *Miniature Cannon *Miniature Suit of Armor *Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword *Model T Taxi *Monet Painting *"Monolith" Photo *Mosconi Memorabilia *Mot-O-Run Toy *Mummified Egyptian Falcon *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car *Music Collection (Musical Instrument Collection) *Musical Jolly Chimp N *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits *Native American Tobacco Statue *Navy Searchlight *New England Patriots 2004 Super Bowl Ring *New Mexico Tax Token *Ninja Stars *Nintendo World Championship Game Cartridges *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans O *Ohio State Football Pendants *Olympic Gold Medal *One-Ounce Silver Bars *Original Salvador Dali Painting *Ormolu Clock *Ottoman Empire Dagger *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol *Ottoman Weapon Collection P *Pablo Picasso "Poor Robbie" *Pablo Picasso Dove Etching *Pancho Villa Marionette *Parade Saddle *Paranormal Investigation Equipment *Paul Revere Collection *Paul Revere Silver Spoon *Penguin Cigarette Lighter *Penn State 1973 Orange Bowl Championship Ring *Personal Robot *Philippines Kris Sword *Picasso Etching Collection *Picault's "Perseus and Pegasus" *Piece of a D.B. Cooper $20 Bill *Piggy Cook *Pin-Up Collection *Pirate Collection *Pirate Ship Float *Plant and Spider Fossils *Poison Ring *Polish Victims Relief Fund Doll *Portable Gramophone *Practice Bomb *Pre-Embargo Cuban Cigars *President Johnson's Golf Ball *Presidential Campaign Buttons *Prosthetic Eyes Q *Queen's Guard Uniform R *Railroad Lanterns *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter *Reid Knuckledusters *Rembrandt Etching *Remco Toy Bazooka (500$) *Remington Arms Gun *Replica 1989 Batmobile *Revolutionary Currency *Revolutionary War Bond *Revolutionary War Commission *Revolver Collection *Richard Nixon Gift Clock * "Rip Van Winkle" Book *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon * Rocky Marciano Collection *Rocky Marciano Gloves *Rocky Marciano Ticket *Rocky Marciano Trunks *Rocky Marciano Watch *Rohm Cigarette Lighter *Ron Wood Self-Portrait *Rubik's Cube *Rudd Car Grill Decanters *Russian Cop Hat S *S&W Model 320 Revolving Rifle *Sahara Casino Chips *Salvador Dali Artist Proof *Sawback Bayonet *Scottish Kilt Table *Secretariat Horseshoe *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox *Select-o-vend Candy Machine *Senator McCarran Chair *Sgt. Pepper's Alternative Album Artwork *Shark Teeth *Shekel of Tyre *Shrunken Head *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw *Signal Cannon *Signed Charles Lindbergh Book (1,500) *Signed Copy of Dracula *Signed Photos of the Enola Gay *Signed Salvador Dali Painting *Signed Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt *Silent Scope 2 Arcade Machine *Silver Certificates *Silver Coins, Bars, and Ingots *Silver Dollar Clock *Sir Isaac Newton Book *Slash's Driver's License *Solar Therapy Device *Sonny Liston Autographed Bell *Soviet Launch Key *Space 2005 Wrist Radio *Space Seeds from LDEF Satellite *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection *Spanish-American War Photos *"Speaking Dog" Cast-Iron Bank *Speed Reading Machine *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator *Sports Championship Ring Collection *Spruce Goose Test Piece *Spuds MacKenzie Lamp *Stained Glass Windows *Star Trek Communicator *Star Trek IV Script *Star Trek Phaser *Star Trek Tribble *Stardust Casino Blackjack Table *Stephen Fishwick Collection *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Bob Marley *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Elvis *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Frank Sinatra *Stephen Fishwick Painting of James Dean *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Pablo Picaso *Stephen Stills' Gibson Guitar *Steven Tyler's Organ *Stradivarius Violin *Stretch Serpent Head *Stunt Suit from "Driven" *Sunken Treasure Collection *Super Bowl Pendants *Super Bowl Pins *Superman Record Player *Super Mario Statue (1000$) *Supermen Of America Ring T *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure *Tattoo Kit *Taxidermied Butt Head *"Teddy and the Bear" Cast-Iron Bank *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Comics *Tesla Prototype Motor *Texas Playboys' Mandolin (5,000$) *"The Rampant Colt" Sculpture *Three Dog Night Keyboard *Thurston "Sawing in Half" Box *Tiffany & Co. Cavalry Sword *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull *Titanic Chessboard *Tonsillotome (1,100$) *Tony Curtis Cat Painting *Tony Curtis Vase Painting *Trade Dollar Coin *Trade Stimulator (2,000$) U *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera *Ulysses S. Grant Funeral Souvenir *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank *Union Collection *Union Uniform Jacket *US Trench Knife V *V-44 Military Knife *Victrola Phonograph *Viking Coin *Viking Collection *Viking Sword *Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt *Vintage Binnacle *Vintage Cellular Phone *Vintage Fishing Lures *Vintage Geiger Counter *Vintage Hand Dryer *Vintage Lasonic Boombox *Vintage Metal Detector *Vintage Military Lighter *Vintage Payphone *Vintage Pig BBQ *Vintage Roulette Wheel *Vintage Scooter *Vintage Waffle Maker *Vintage Wine Press *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy *Vipedex Foot Oscillator *Volcanic Arms Pistol *Volkswagen 25th Anniversary Silver *VZ24 Bayonet W *WA Clark Inkwell *War of 1812 Artillery Sword *"War of the Zombies" Poster *Wayne Gas Pump *Wells Fargo Strongbox *West Point Cadet Jacket *Western Express Kiddie Ride *Western Novelty Dummy *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw * Where No Collection Has Gone Before *White Eagle Medallion *"William Tell" Cast-Iron Bank *William McKinley Campaign Coin *Winston Churchill Letter *Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond *Wooden Motorcycle *Woody Guthrie Songbook *World War II Collection *World War II Grenade *WWI German Officer Helmet *WWI German Troop Helmet *WWI Helmet Collection *WWI Marine Helmet *WWI US Military Flamethrower *WWII Air Corps Uniform *WWII Blood Chit *WWII Bond Posters *WWII Carrier Pigeon Capsule *WWII Collection *WWII Enemy Plane ID Card and Compass *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs *WWII Gas Mask *WWII Land Mine Training Kit *WWII Navy Uniform *WWII Training Model .50 Cal *WWII Training Model BAR *WWII Training Model Collection *WWII US Navy Collection *WWII USAF Bomber Helmet *WWII-Era Garrison Flag Y *Yamaha Rhino *Yasutsugu Sword *Young & Sons Survey Instrument *Youth Native American Vest Category:Items Category:Decorations